Fruity
by Gure-chan
Summary: Kyo loves Tohru and he wants to tell her how he feels, but so does Yuki.How will Akito react to Kyo and Yuki's feelings for Tohru?Akito Suddenly appears at Shigure's place.What does he want? And who will be with Tohru? Read and find out!
1. Birthday at the Sohmas

**Hello! This is my first attempt for a story. I hope you like it. **

I do not own Fruits Basket

**

* * *

**

Tohru woke up to a nice, warm shining day. The room glistened from the rays of the sun. Today was a special day for Tohru. It was her birthday! She went downstairs to find Shigure in his study working on a novel.

"Where's Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun?" She asked Shigure.

"Oh, good morning, Tohru did you have a good sleep? You must have had a busy night since you slept in so late. Kyo and Yuki went off to buy some groceries. We're almost out you know. So I gave them a list and off they went."

"O-oh dear! They didn't have to! Making sure that we have groceries in the house is my job! I didn't mean for them to go to so much trouble into doing my job! I-I should have woken up earlier!"

"Calm down Tohru. Actually, they were fighting again. They were being so loud that I couldn't concentrate on my work, so I told them 'Tohru would be very happy if you went out to get the groceries today' and before I could say anything else they were racing down the street. Funny sight it was," Shigure said grinning "I assume they'll be back soon. No longer did he say that they heard arguing coming from outside.

"Why did you have to come with me you damn rat! I could have gotten the groceries by myself!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"Oh come on you stupid cat. If I wasn't there, you wouldn't even have any money to buy the groceries," Yuki said in his calm, gentle voice. "Good morning Miss Honda, did you have a good sleep?"

"Good morning Yuki-kun. Yes, I did thank you," Tohru said with a big smile on her face. "Good morning Kyo-kun."

"Good morning," Kyo mumbled in a low unhappy voice.

"What would you like for breakfast Kyo? Tuna? Salmon?"

"Tuna's fine," Kyo replied.  
Kyo you can at least be more enthusiastic in your voice when you're talking to Tohru," Shigure said reprimanding Kyo.

"O-h no, it's okay Shigure-san. Yuki, how about you? What would you like for breakfast?"

"Whatever you make, Miss Honda, is fine with me," Yuki said politely.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tohru opened the door and there in front of her stood Hana and Uo, her very best friends. "Hana! Uo!" Tohru said excitedly while hugging them both.

"Good morning, Tohru and happy Birthday! Uo said hugging Tohru again.

"Yes, Happy Birthday, Tohru," Hana repeated.  
The room fell silent. The air felt dead.

"Miss Honda, I-It's you're birthday?" Yuki asked

"Yup!" Tohru said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell us that it was your birthday?" Kyo yelled

"Come on Kyo don't get mad at Tohru. It's not her fault you forget."

"I wasn't getting mad at her! Why don't you just stay out of it you dumb dog! I didn't forget! You and that damn rat did!" Kyo yelled

"I didn't forget," Shigure said "I sent you two off to buy groceries today because it was Tohru's birthday."

"I have to admit, Miss Honda, I forgot about your birthday also and I'm very sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Yuki said sadly.

"O-oh n-no Yuki-kun, it's ok. People make mistakes and forget about things all the time. I don't mind."

"I'm sorry too," Kyo muttered.

"Come on carrot-top," Uo said while placing her hand on top of Kyo's head  
"At least try and sound happy."

Up on the hill top were two, dark figures peering through binoculars.  
"Kureno," a soft, low voice said "Do you see how happy they look down there?"

"Yes, master Akito."

"One day one of those boys are going to tell Tohru how they feel, but that is not going to occur is it?"

"No Master Akito. What do you suppose we do?"

"We are going to get rid of Tohru Honda...forever…"

* * *

**YAY! Well that was chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. An unexpected visitor

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

That night, there was a panic at the Sohma's. 

"Hey, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, have you gotten anything for Tohru-kun yet?"

"No," they replied at the same time sounding upset and disappointed in themselves.

"Oh. Well, you better get her something soon. I'm planning on giving her my gift tonight at 10:00."

"Why 10:00"? And what did you get for Miss Honda?" asked Yuki.

"OOooOOOoo! Yuki! Here! Let me show you!" Shigure ran upstairs quickly. All Kyo and Yuki could here were footsteps running across the floor from room to room. There were a few banging sounds and then a faint yell saying 'nothing happened!'

"Oh that Shigure, he's always so excited for everything," Yuki said to Kyo.

"You're telling me. It's annoying!"

"FOUND IT!" He yelled down the stairs.

"Finally!" Kyo yelled to Shigure.

"Oh Kyo-kun, don't you think that this is perfect for Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked while holding up a short, mistress uniform that was navy blue and white.

"Are you crazy! You can't let Miss Honda wear that!"

"What are you, you dumb dog?"

"What! I thought it was cute!" Shigure said whining with tears running down his cheeks.

"Ahhww, Shaddup you dumb dog! You're hurting my ears."

"Oh Kyo-kun…sniff…you're so mean…sniff"

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Yuki walked away from the argument and went to answer the door. "Thank goodness there's someone at the door, I was starting to get a head----," and before Yuki could finish his sentence he saw a tall, dark figure in the doorway.

"Oh Yuki, It's so nice to see you! It's been so long," said the tall, dark figure. "The door was unlocked so I let myself in."

"Akito, what are you doing here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm staying here for a few days," He said as he pointed to his suitcases.

"Who is it Yuki?" Shigure asked as he walked into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw who it was. "Akito…"

"Hello, Shigure. You look the same as always."

* * *

**YAY! DONE! Hope you liked...**


	3. The SECRET base

**Yello! I am sooooo very sorry that I have kept you all waiting for so long! Yes! So here is the 3rd chapter...FINALLY! Enjoy!**

**Fruits Basket does not belong to me**

* * *

The next morning Tohru woke up to an unusually quiet house. She went downstairs to see where everyone was. She found no one. She looked outside hoping to see if Kyo practicing his martial arts. He wasn't there. She had looked almost everywhere when she came upon a shadow behind the door of Shigure's study. 

"Shigure? Are you in here?" She asked opening up the sliding door. It was not Shigure's shadow she saw. It was Akito's. It appeared that he had been rummaging through Shigure's things

"Oh, hello, Miss Tohru."

"Akito? What are you doing in Shigure's study?"

"Oh nothing," he said hiding some papers behind his back. "I just came in here looking for Shigure. He must have gone out somewhere."

"Where's Yuki and Kyo?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said standing up to take a closer look at the young girls face. "What a pretty face you have, Miss Tohru. I would hate for it to go to waste if anything happened to you," he said with a smirk while holding her chin with his cold hands.

"Akito!" a soft, but angry voice said. "What are you doing?"

"Ahh Yuki, I was just having a nice little conversation with Tohru. Care to join us?"

"No, I would like to speak with Miss Honda alone, please.""Certainly, go right ahead. We are finished here," he said walking off into the next room.

"Come on Miss Honda," Yuki said taking Tohru by her hand and leading her outside the house. They walked down a familiar path that lead them to their secret base.

"Oh, Yuki look! The strawberries are growing. I love strawberries."

"I know that's why I planted them. They are for you, Miss Honda."  
Tohru blushed and smiled to herself.

"Uhh, Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you have something to talk to me about?"

"Oh yes, it's about…Akito…I think you should try and stay away from him…"

"Why? He seems very nice."

"That's what I'm worried about. He's too nice…Tohru will you promise me you will be careful around him? Please?

"Okay."

Meanwhile a dark shadow was lurking in the trees, spying on them, watching their every move, and hearing every word.  
The next morning Tohru woke up and did her same routine. Get up, Get dressed, go downstairs, Make breakfast for the Sohma's, and eat breakfast. Everything was going smoothly until Yuki stormed into the house out of breath.

"Where is that stupid cat? I'll kill him!""Yuki," Tohru said in surprise, "why are you out of breath."

"Miss Honda! The Base! It's…It's…RUINED!"

"What! I-It couldn't be! What happened to it?""That stupid cat must have done it! I'm going to kill him! Where is he!"

"He went out…why do you think Kyo-kun did it?"

"I think he did it to get back at me for beating him the other day.""Would Kyo-kun really do that?""Good morning everyone!" Akito said walking in to the room. "Yuki…what's with the sad face?"

"Oh nothing…forget it," Yuki said walking off outside.

"Yuki where are you going?" asked Tohru.

"TO FIND THAT STUPID CAT!"

Outside, by a small stream not far from Shigure's place, was Kyo. He laid on his back by the stream watching the fluffy clouds float by. He thought of all the things he wanted to do before being confined. One of the most important things on his list was her. Oh how he loved Tohru. If only she knew how mush he cared for her. He thought of her beautiful smile and her sweet smell of flowers. He was waiting for the day to come that he would be with her, but then came the thought of confinement. How could he live with Tohru when he is going to be locked up for the rest of his life? He felt a sudden sadness pass over him and closed his eyes trying not to think of it. As he lay there, a shadow blocked the sun from shining on him.

"Kyo!" A voice of rage yelled, but still sounded soft. Kyo's ears twitched and opened his eyes to see what his problem was.

"What do you want you damn rat? Can't you see I'm resting here."

"Yes, I can! Kyo! What did you do to my garden!""Pfft! You have a garden?" Kyo laughed "_You_, the rat, have a _garden_!"

"Don't play dumb with me, you stupid cat! I know what you did to it."

"I did nothing to this _garden_ of yours. Now would you leave me alone, I would like to sleep.""No, not until you tell my why you did it!"

"Did what? I told you! I did nothing! I didn't even know you had a garden. Agghh! Why does everyone blame everything on me?" Kyo yelled and stormed off back towards the house. When Kyo reached the house, he saw a face looking through the window at him. Smiling.

"Welcome back Kyo," Tohru greeted him at the door. "Did you see Yuki?"

"Ya, I saw that damn rat! He wouldn't leave me alone so I came back here! I'm going upstairs."

"No you're not!" that same voice down by the river said.

"Yes, I am!" Kyo argued. "I can do whatever I want and I'm going upstairs!"

"No!" Yuki yelled and grabbed Kyo's arm. Tohru ran into the conflict to try and stop them. She hated when they fought. She moved so quickly that Kyo didn't notice her in the way; she was blocking Yuki from him. Kyo's right arm came swinging straight at Tohru and before Kyo could think Tohru was on the ground holding her cheek."Now look at what you did, you stupid cat! You hurt Miss Honda!"

"Well you grabbed onto my arm!" Kyo yelled into Yuki's face. Kyo stomped up the stairs and stopped immediately when he was face to face with Akito. Their eyes met coldly. Kyo wanted to go to his room, but Akito was blocking the way. He couldn't just push the leader of the Sohma's aside, so he waited. Waited for Akito to move. Akito stared at Kyo and smirked with delight, As if he was enjoying Yuki and Kyo's fight. As if he was happy seeing Tohru hurt.

That night Tohru climbed to the roof to see Kyo. As usual, Kyo was laying there looking up at the stars."Kyo-Kun?" She said softly. Kyo looked over to see her bruised cheek and sat up, hoping she would come and sit with him. As if knowing what Kyo was thinking, she came and sat right next to him. It was very quiet, but in the quietness, Kyo's head screamed 'tell her! Tell her, you're sorry!'

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said once more pointing to her cheek."It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much," she replied.

"Is that true or are you just saying that so that we don't worry about it." Tohru looked at him confused. "Never mind."

"Kyo, I don't blame you for my bruised cheek. It was my fault. I was the one who was interfering in your fight."

"Not everything is your fault." He turned to her and looked deep into her eyes. 'Should I tell her now?' he thought.

"And not everything is your fault," She said smiling and he smiled back at her. "I know you didn't do it."

"Do what?"

"Yuki's garden. I know you didn't ruin it. If you said you didn't do it, you didn't do it. I know you Kyo."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Well, that was the 3rd chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and hope to see youhere inchapter 4! **

**Gure-chan**


	4. The Zodiac's Weakness

**Hello! I am so very sorry it took a long time to update! --bows bows-- i hope you can forgive me!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Kyo Silently walked through the hallways of the house, trying not to make a sound. He tip-toed downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. To his surprise, there was Yuki, already sitting down at the table, drinking a hot glass of cocoa. Yuki gave Kyo a dirty look and continued to sip his drink. 

"I didn't do it," Kyo said leaving the room, not waiting for a response from Yuki. He walked into kitchen, and began putting together his breakfast.

"Yes, you did. I know for a fact you did," Yuki replied coldly. "You probably followed me to my base and destroyed it as soon as I left!"

Kyo ignored him and carried on with his breakfast. As they sat at the table together, with much tension in the room, Tohru came sleepily down the stairs.

"Good morning Kyo-kun, Good morning Yuki-kun," She said rubbing her sleepy eyes.

No one answered. They just stared coldly at the room around them, as if they didn't see her there.

"Oh no!" She yelled "Yuki, Kyo, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Yuki finally spoke.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm okay really, truly. It was my fault I interfered yesterday. Please don't be mad at me!"

"It's not you Miss Honda," Yuki said. "It's that Stupid cat! He ruined my base!"

"I did not! You damn rat! You did it, just to frame me! So you would have a reason to yell at me! I didn't even know this 'Secret Base' even existed!"

"I did not frame you, you stupid cat! I guarded that garden with my life!"

"Well, apparently, it wasn't good enough," Kyo said stomping out of the room, but before leaving, he turned around swiftly. "Tohru! I'm walking with you to school today!"

"Umm…..okay," She smiled, "But, can't Yuki walk with us too?"

"No! Just you and me, and not that Damn rat!" He yelled, storming out of the room. Right after Kyo left the room, Akito entered the room.

"Good morning, Yuki…Tohru," he turned to her, "Did you both sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," they both replied.

"Yuki, I'm sorry that your base is ruined…it was such a nice garden…"

As Akito began to walk into the kitchen he turned slightly and looked at Tohru, giving her an evil smirk. She smiled back politely; she did not recognize the smile as being evil.

After Tohru was finished eating her breakfast she exited the house and saw Kyo waiting for her outside. He was leaned up against one of the trees that were in the yard with his arms crossed. As soon as Tohru came outside, kyo reacted instantly. He stood up straight and looked at her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," she replied.

Just before they were about to leave, Yuki opened the sliding door to the outside, ready to go to school.

Kyo scowled at him and said "come on Tohru," grabbing her wrist and dragging her quickly down the path towards their school.

"Kyo-kun, why can't Yuki-kun walk with us too?" Tohru asked Kyo, as they walked quickly in front of Yuki, who was walking right behind them.

"Because I don't want to walk with that Damn rat!"

"I don't want to walk with you either, you stupid cat!" A faint, soft voice said behind them.

When they reached the school, they still had half an hour to spare. Kyo dragged Tohru through the halls of the school and around a corner.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked "What are we doing?"

"I'm trying to lose that damn rat," he whispered while peeking around the corner.

Suddenly, the door behind them swung open and a horde of people came storming out of the room. It was the study club. The people pushed Kyo and Tohru together up against a wall.

"Hey, you jerks!" Kyo yelled. "Watch where you're going!" Kyo would have continued his yelling if it wasn't for the awkward position he was in. Tohru's body was pressed up against his and they were face to face. He was beginning to get very embarrassed because he had never been this close to a girl before. Of course, he had been hugged by Kagura millions of times, but not by a 'normal' girl. They blushed and turned away from each other, as soon as the study group had passed by.

'What just happened?' Tohru and Kyo thought to themselves.

'Why didn't I change into a cat?' Kyo thought. He tried to cover up his red, hot face with his hand, but it didn't help much. Anyone could tell by looking at him that he was blushing. "Tohru…" Kyo began.

"Tohru! Tohru!" A cute little voice yelled. "We've been looking for you everywhere!" It was Momiji and behind him was a slow walking Haru.

"Hey, Momiji and Haru," Tohru said cheerfully, trying to forget what happened with her and Kyo.

"Yo," Haru replied, as he walked towards them with his hands in his pockets. "Kyo? What's wrong?" Momiji asked running towards

"Nothing…" Kyo replied quickly.

"Okay! Tohru! Look what I made for you! Isn't it pretty?" Momiji said handing Tohru his gift to her. He had made her a bracelet that had all of the zodiac animals on the beads. In between each Zodiac bead, was a blue jewel.

"Yes, it's beautiful! Thank you, Momiji. I love it!"

"Tohru?"

"Yes, Momiji?"

"Can I hug you?"

"Are you crazy!?" Kyo yelled. "You'll turn into a rabbit and we're in public!"

"Aw, but no one is around." Momiji whined. "Can I, can I?"

"No!" Kyo shouted.

Momiji disobeyed Kyo's demands and ran at Tohru, jumped on her and wrapped his arms around her. Haru, Kyo and Tohru stood in shock. Momiji still had his arms around her and his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, to his surprise, he was not a rabbit. He was still human Momiji.

"Why is he not changing?" Haru asked.

"I don't know," Kyo began. "The exact same thing happened to me."

"What, you hugged Tohru?" Haru said.

"No!" Kyo shouted. "I didn't change into the cat when she was pushed into me by the study club."

Haru stood silent for a while with his hand on his chin examining the situation. He looked like one of those crime scene investigators.

"Here, let me try," Haru said grabbing Tohru and pulling her to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her gently. Tohru, of course, stood stiff not knowing what was really going on. A few seconds later, they saw that Haru also did not change into a cow.

"I don't understand what's happening," Kyo said. "Let's wait until after school. We'll go back to Shigure's and try this again," Haru suggested. "And maybe Shigure might have an idea of what might be going on."

They all agreed and after school they walked to Shigure's together. When they entered the house, they found Shigure in his office, as usual, writing one of his novels.

"Shigure," Haru said.

"Oh, hello Haru, what brings you here? Oh, and Momiji is here too, hello Momiji," Shigure said, placing his pen down on the desk surface and rising from his chair.

"We have something to show you," Haru said, leaving the room. Shigure followed him into the dining room.

"What is it Haru-kun?"

"This," Haru took hold of Tohru's wrist once more and hugged her in front of Shigure.

While Haru was hugging Tohru, Yuki walked into the room and said, "I'm ho--" Yuki stopped talking as soon as he saw that Haru was not changing into the cow when he was hugging Tohru. "What's going on here?"

"We noticed that we did not change into the Zodiac when we hugged Tohru this morning," Haru said letting go of Tohru. "We were wondering if you had any ideas of why this might be happening."

"Well, there is an explanation of why this is happening," Shigure began. "When I was young, I noticed something strange myself. One time, when I was in high school, I ran around a corner and ran into a girl. When I did collide with her, I did not change into a dog and that made me very confused. I never really took it seriously at first, but then it kept on happening. Now, I know why I was not changing into a dog."

"Why?" Momiji said, clinging to Tohru's arm.

"Tell me, what is the date today?"

"It is January 13th," Yuki said, still standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I was not changing into the year of the dog because it was the 13th. On the 13th day of every month, the Zodiacs power is weakened. On this day, we are 'normal' people; we do not change into the Zodiac animals. You know what people say, everyone and everything has a weakness."

**

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 4! Sorry that this chapter was a little boring... I'll try and make the next ones more interesting. I'll try and post the next one soon! Thank you...and...please review...even if you don't like it, you can tell me what I can improve! That would be very helpful --smiles--**


End file.
